


Audris

by remedioshername



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedioshername/pseuds/remedioshername
Summary: What happens when Manuel and Jose finds a strange girl in a riverside at night? Growing up with the Bernal Brothers is great until it was time for their departure to be with Heneral Antonio Luna.





	1. Chapter 1

**1899**

_Hindi ko pa rin mawari sa aking isipan kung bakit pinaslang ang Kuya Manuel at Kuya Jose. Dahil lang ba ito sa kung sino ang kakampi nila? O dahil sa sariling interes? Pampabango lang ng pangalan para makakuha ng mas mataas na posisyon..._

_Hanggang ngayon, hindi ko pa rin mahanap si Angelito. Huli kong nabalitaan, pumunta sya kasama ng isang lalaking patungo sa Bayambang. Ngunit nung pinatingin ko roon, wala na sila. Bali-balitang hinuli ng nag-iisang Julian Del Pilar. Kapatid ng Heneral Gregorio Del Pilar._

_Kaya nagpasya na akong pumunta sa Dagupan. Dala ang panibagong pangalan._

**1887**

_Iniwan lang ako ni Inay sa isang ilog. Sumama ako sa kanya upang makapaglaro ako. At sya naman ay maglaba. Pero dahil na rin hindi ko napansin ang oras, nahalata kong pa-gabi na. Nung dumating ako sa pwesto ni Inay sa paglalaba, nawala sya bigla._

_Napa-upo ako sa isang malaking bato. Hindi ko alam kung paano ako uuwi dahil ma-gubat masyado ang madadaanan. Ayokong mawala. Kaya hinintay ko muna ang Inay._

_Pero wala pa ring dumadating... Hanggang sa... hindi ko na mapigilan maluha. Alam kong mahirap lamang ang aking pamilya. Pero hindi ko naman alam na maaaring gawin ni Inay sa akin ito._

_Natatakot na ako. Hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko dahil pagabi na rin. Ang tanging naririnig ko lang ay ang mga lumilipad na ibon at umaagos na tubig sa ilog. Mananatili ba ako dito o mag-iikot ako?_

**1899**

_Pagkarating ko sa Dagupan, maraming mga tao sa Bayan. Mukhang may pistahan na nagaganap ngayon. Lumapit ako sa mga babaeng mistulang nagkkwentuhan at kinikilig. "Ano hong meron ngayong araw?" tanong ko agad habang ako ay lumapit sa kanila. Tumingin sila sa akin at ngumiti. Nakikita kong nagaayos ang mga tao ng mga upuan sa harap ng platapormang inihanda ngayon araw._

_Lumapit sa akin ang isang babae at bumulong, "Para ito kay Goyo, ah! Maya maya, andyan na sya! Mukhang 'di ka taga-dito... Saan ka galing?" hindi ko alam kung ano ang isasagot ko. Sasabihin ko ba kung saan talaga ako? O mananatiling magsinungaling. Para sa kapakanan ko._

_"Ako si Arminda Concepcion. Arminda na lang ang itawag nyo sa akin. Ako'y galing pa sa Nueva Ecija." sabi ko na agad namang tumanggo ang babae._

_"Clara ang aking pangalan..." tumanggo ako pabalik at nagpaalam na sa kanila. Dali-dali akong pumunta kay Tia Corazon. Kapatid ng Itay nila Kuya Manuel. Pinatuloy nya muna ako sa kanilang bahay bago pumunta sa Bayan para makisalo sa pistahan._

_Inaayos ko ang aking mga dalang gamit nang maalala ko ang pangalang Goyo. Hindi ba't ito ang palayaw ng Heneral Gregorio Del Pilar? Ang kapatid ng kumuha kay Angel._

**1887**

_Napapansin kong pabalik-balik lang ako sa iisang lugar dito sa ilog. Hindi kaya ine-engkanto na ako? Wag naman po sana! Napagod na ako kakalakad buong magdamag. Hindi ko na alam ano gagawin ko. Hahayaan ko na lang ba muna sarili ko dito sa tabing ilog. O hahanap pa ako ng paraan para makaalis..._

_Nagulat ako ng makarinig ako ng ingay mula sa madahon-dahon na lugar. Sinubukan kong silipin ngunit wala akong makita. Parang may tumatakbo... papunta... dito..._

_"Hoy kuya!!! Napaka-daya mo talaga mi-" natulalang sinabi ng isang binata sa akin. Napatingin din sa akin yung sinabihan nyang 'kuya.' Hindi ko rin alam kung anong aking gagawin. Masasamang tao ba sila? Mukha namang hindi sila mga Espanyol... "Kuya... bata ba yon o engkanto?" napatingin silang dalawa sa isa't isa at humakbang ng isa papalayo sa akin._

**1899**

_Pagkatapos ng pistahan sa Bayan. Agad akong pumunta sa bahay ni Don Mariano. Kilala sya ng aming pamilya. Binalita nyang dito raw nagtago ang Kuya Manuel at sya ay nasa mabuting lugar na raw. Mukhang hindi pa rin nakakarating ang balita sa kanya. At kung ano ang konteksto ng sinabi sa kanya._

_Pagkatapos mag-kamustahan at mag-kwentuhan. Nakita ko si Remedios at si Dolores na lumabas sa kanilang kwarto. Tumanggo ako sa kanila at ginawa rin nila. Dumiretso sila sa kusina at hinayaan na kausapin ako ni Don Mariano._

_"A-Ate..." agad 'kong hinanap ang boses na nagsabi nyan. Kung hindi ako nagkakamali, si Angel nga ang aking nakikita. "Ate..." lumapit sa akin ang binatilyo at niyakap agad ako. Kapansin-pansin ang mga galos sa kanyang katawan._

_"Anong ginawa nila sa'yo?" bumulong ako sa kanya. Napansin kong nakatingin lang sa amin si Don Mariano at umalis muna sa kanyang kinauupuan. "Dios ko, Angel... anong ginawa nila sa'yo? Sinong may gawa nito sa iyo? Asan ang Kuya Manuel? Ayos lang ba sya?" tanong ko sa kanya. Nakalimutan kong na-trauma ito sa ginawa sa kanya. Pero alam kong malakas ang batang ito... "Pasensya na, Angel. Ang tagal nating hindi nagkita. Nag-aalala lang ako sa inyong tatlo. Lalo na't nabalitaan kong-"_

_"Pinatay nila si Kuya Manuel sa harap ko."_


	2. Chapter 2

**1887**

_Nakarinig kaming tatlo ng naglalakad galing sa ruta kung saan galing ang dalawa. Agad kaming nagtago sa madahong parte ng kagubatan_

_"_ ** _¿Seguro que viste a dos hombres aquí?_**  [ _Sigurado ka bang nakakita ka ng dalawang lalaki dito?]" tanong ng isang espanyol na gwardya._

 _" **¿Los perseguiremos si no los veo?**_ [ _Hahabulin ba natin sila kung hindi ko sila nakita?]" sagot ng isa. Tahimik na minamanman ng dalawang espansyol na gwardya ang lugar. Kaming magkakasama naman ay sinisiguradong hindi gumagalaw sa aming pwesto. " **Ah, volvamos a la ciudad. Podemos buscar a otros.** [Ah, bumalik na tayo sa Bayan. Baka hanapin pa tayo ng iba.]" agad silang bumalik sa rutang nilabasan nila kanina. Naghintay muna kami tatlo ng ilang minuto bago umalis sa kinatatayuan nila._

_"Anong ginagawa mo dito sa lugar na ito? Gabing-gabi na ha." tanong ng isang lalaki sa akin. Hindi ako maka-imik. Hindi ko alam kung anong sasabihin ko. Dapat ko ba silang pagkatiwalaan? Paano kung paslangin din nila ako? Hindi ko napigilang maluha sa mga naisip ko._

_"Shhh, tahan na. Ako si Jose. Sya naman si Kuya Manuel." sabi ng lalaking nagngangalang Jose ang lumapit sa akin para punasan ang mga luhang umagos sa aking pisngi. "Hindi naman kami masasamang tao. Nagkataon lang na napadpad kami dito sa ilog ng mga ganitong oras. Anong pangalan mo?" tumigil ako sa pag-iyak ko._

_Huminga ako ng malalim... "Ako si Arminda."_

**1899**

_Pagkatapos naming mag-usap ni Angel, nagpasya muna kaming pagpahingain ang bata. Ramdam ko sa mga mata nya na hindi biro ang kanyang dinanas nung mga nakaraang araw. Agad naman akong umuwi kay Tia Corazon at laking gulat na may isang babaeng nasa sala ng bahay nila. "S-Sino ka?" tanong ko. Maamo ang kanyang mukha. Simple lang ang pananamit at mukha namang mapagkakatiwalaan. Pero sa lahat ng nangyayari ngayon, sino pa bang pagkakatiwalaan namin?_

_"Ako si Isabel Tagle. Isang manunulat. Nagpasya akong dumito muna kay Tia Corazon para mag-imbestiga sa pagkamatay ni Heneral Antonio Luna at ng mga kasamahan nito." laging gulat ko nang nagpakilala sya. Tumango na lang ako at pumasok sa aking kwarto. Andito sya para mag-imbestiga. Hindi lamang sa pagkamatay ni Heneral Luna. Pero nila Kuya Manuel din. Pero bakit sya napunta rito kung sa Cabanatuan sya pinaslang?_

_Kinaumagahan, bumalik ako sa bahay ni Don Mariano na may halong tingin sa ibang tao sa aking paglalakad. Pagka-akyat ko sa itaas na palapag ng bahay, nakita ko roon ang Pangulo at ang magkapatid na Del Pilar. Nagbabalak ng pistahan si Don Mariano dahil umangat ang ranggo ni Julian. "Arminda. Andito ka na pala. Remedios, ihatid mo si Arminda sa kusina." sabi ni Don Mariano. Sinamahan ako ni Remedios pumunta sa kusina at agad na sinarado ang kurtina._

_"Pasensya na sa abala, Remedios. Hindi ko alam na darating ang Presidente rito sa Dagupan... Mukhang magkakaroon nanaman ng pistahan dito?" tanong ko sa kanya. Tumingin lang sya sa akin at ngumiti._

_"Opo. Sinabi ng Itay na maghanda sa pistahan para kay Julian." nagkaroon ng sandaling katahimikan sa pagitan naming dalawa. "Pagkaalis ng Presidente at ng magkapatid, papalabasin naman na si Angel upang makausap ho ninyo. Ako'y mauuna muna at sasamahan ako nila Dolores upang makapa-malengke sa Bayan."_

_"Salamat." umalis si Remedios sa kinatatayuan nya at lumabas ng kusina. Naiwan akong mag-isa dito at umupo sa bakanteng upuan._

**1887**

_Pinaupo muna ako nila Kuya Manuel sa kanilang maliit na sala. Agad kaming nakabalik sa kanilang bahay. Dapat dadalhin nila ako sa amin ngunit masyado nang gabi at baka mahuli pa kami ng mga Espanyol na gwardya. "Dumito ka muna, Arminda. Mas makakabuting makabalik sa inyong bahay sa umaga." sabi ni Kuya Manuel. Pumayag ako dahil hindi ako pamilyar sa lugar na pinuntahan namin. Baka ako pa ay maligaw at hindi na makabalik sa amin._

_Kinaumagahan, agad naman akong inihatid nila Kuya Manuel sa Barrio namin. Pagkarating namin sa amin, napansin kong sarado ang mga bintana. "Baka naman nakalimutan lang nilang buksan?" pabulong pero rinig kong sinabi ni Kuya Jose. Napatingin ako sa kanya at nagpasyang buksan ang pintuan. Dahan-dahang bumukas ang pintuan at laking gulat ko nang makita ko ang kalagayan ng aking Inay at mga kapatid._

_"Jose, kunin mo muna si Arminda." nanginginig na sinabi ni Kuya Manuel. Naramdaman ko ang malamig na kamay ni Kuya Jose habang hinihila nya ako papalayo sa aking bahay._

**1899**

_Hindi ko maiwasang maalala ang sinapit nila Inay noong bumalik ako sa amin. Ang Itay, hindi ko na nakita. Dahil ba bali-balitang nagbabalak ang karamihan sa may amin na sumali sa isang organisasyon na magsisimula ng rebolusyon?_

_Natuloy naman ang pagtatayo ng KKK noong 1892. Pero nawala rin ito matapos paslangin ang magkapatid na Bonifacio- "Ate..." narinig ko nanaman ang salitang nagpapakirot sa aking puso. Naramdaman ko ang yakap ni Angel. "Ayoko na ho rito..." batid nya at agad naman akong tumingin sa kanya._

_"H-hindi pa tayo pwedeng umalis, Angelito. Kung maaari lamang. Ngunit masyado pang delikado lalo na't mainit na ang mga mata ng tao rito sa Dagupan. Ayokong malaman nilang andito ako." may pagaalangan akong sabihin sa kanya. Hindi pa nila pwedeng malaman ang totoo._


	3. Chapter 3

**1887**

_"Mula ngayon, Audris Bernal na ang magiging pangalan mo. Hindi ka na si Arminda Concepcion." seryosong nakatingin sa akin si Kuya Manuel habang sinabi nya ang mga salitang yan. "Ayokong may makaalam na kahit sino na ikaw si Arminda. Lilipat na rin tayo bukas sa Maynila upang magsimula kami ni Jose ng pag-aaral. Andyan naman sila Ina at Ama upang gabayan ka dito sa bahay." dagdag pa nya. Tumango ako at agad na pumasok sa inihanda nilang silid para sa akin._

_Mabuti na ring hindi talaga nila malaman ang aking totoong pangalan. Ang totoong dahilan kung bakit nangyari sa aking mga kapatid at kay Inay. Hanggang ngayon, hindi ko pa rin makalimutan ang kanilang itsura habang sila ay naliligo sa kanilang mga dugo. Pero si Itay. Hindi ko na alam kung nakauwi ba si Itay ng maayos. Kung nasaan man sya ngayon, sana'y nasa mas mabuting lugar sya._

**1899**

_Tahimik kaming nakaupo ngayon ni Don Mariano sa kanilang sala. Masyadong naging tahimik dito sa Dagupan nang mga nakaraang araw. Tila ang musika at kasiyahan ng mga tao ang nagpapa-ingay dito sa Bayan. Walang nakakaalam ng kahit sino rito kung anong binabalak ng mga Amerikano matapos makuha ang Intramuros._

_"Hindi ba't masyadong delikado ang ginagawa mo ngayon, Arminda? Ang pagtatago sa Presidente? Mabuti na lang at hindi ka na hinahanap ng kanyang mga kasamahan..." napatingin ako kay Don Mariano nang mga panahon na yon. Ngayon ko lang napagtanto, maraming tinatago si Don Mariano na sikreto. "... bali-balita ngayon, sinusubukang hanapin ng Presidente ang nawawalang pamangkin ni Jose Trinidad. Hindi nga lang nila ma-tantsa kung lalaki ba o babae ang hinahanap nila. Alam naman natin kung sino iyon 'di ba?"_

_Tumango ako sa sinabi ni Don Mariano. "Nasa mabuting kalagayan naman ho si Josefina, Don Mariano. Wag po kayong mag-alala sa kanya." ngumiti sya at ininom ang kapeng kanina nya pang hawak._

**1897**

_Itinatag ang Hukbong Pilipinong Mapaghimagsik ngayong ika-22 ng Marso. Nag-aral sila Kuya Manuel at Kuya Jose ng agham pang-militar kaya't sila ay napasama sa kampo ni Heneral Antonio Luna. Kaming dalawa na lang ni Angel ang naiwan sa bahay dahil masyado raw delikado kapag kami'y isinama pa._

_Wala pa akong masyadong alam sa usaping militar. Marahil iba ang aking pinag-aaralan ngayon. Ngunit tatandaan kong mas pagbubutihin kong aralin ang agham pang-militar dahil naturuan naman na ako noon nila Kuya Manuel gumamit ng riple._

**1898**

_Nagsimula ngayong taon ang giyera sa pagitan ng mga Espanyol at ng mga Amerikano. Nagtago kami ni Angel sa mas ligtas na lugar dito sa aming Bayan. Hindi namin alam kung hanggang kailan matatapos ito. Hanggang ngayon, 'di pa rin nagpapadala sila Kuya Manuel ng sulat para sa amin. Hindi na rin ako nakakatulog sa gabi. Dahil na rin siguro sa takot na baka kami ay lusubin ng mga Amerikano._

_"Ate?" narinig kong sabi ni Angel. "Bakit hindi ka pa ho natutulog?" tanong nya. Hindi ko alam kung sasabihin ko ba ang totoong dahilan. O magkukunyaring hindi ko na lang narinig._

_Huminga ako ng malalim. "Maaga pa tayo bukas Angel."_


	4. ika-apat na parte

**1899**

_Tumayo ako sa aking higaan matapos mapanaginipan ang nangyari sa aking Inay at mga kapatid. Bumabalik nanaman ang mga ala-alang yon sa hindi ko malaman na dahilan. "Arminda? Gising ka na ba? Kakain na." tawag sa akin ni Tia Corazon. Inayos ko ang hinigaan ko at lumabas na ng aking kwarto. Nakita kong nakaupo na si Isabel at tumingin naman sya pabalik.  
_

_Umupo ako sa tabi ni Isabel at dali-daling nilagyan ng kanin at ulam ang plato na nakahanda sa mesa. Wala kahit sa amin ang nagsasalita ngayon at ingay lang mula sa labas ang tanging naririnig namin. Matapos kumain, nagpaalam si Isabel na pupunta muna syang palengke upang makapamili ng ihahandang pagkain pagsapit ng hapunan. Ako naman ang sumalo ng paghuhugas ng plato samantalang sumama si Tia Corazon sa kanyang mga amiga upang gawin ang kanilang ginagawa tuwing Martes. Kung ano man yon, ayoko na lang alamin._

_Pumunta ako sa bakuran ng bahay ni Tia Corazon at nag-praktis ng paggamit ng kutsilyo. Paghahanda kung sakaling magkaroon man ng makakalaban sa pag-uwi namin ni Anghelito pagkaalis ng mga sundalo dito sa Dagupan. Habang nag-eensayo, hindi pa rin maalis sa aking isipan ang nangyari sa totoo kong pamilya._

****1886** ** __  
_ _

_"Siguraduhin mong aalagaan mo sila habang wala ako. Andyan naman sila Aling Fe upang tignan kung may mga naghahanap sa akin o sa inyo." narinig kong sabi ni Itay habang inaayos ang gamit sa kanilang kwarto. Sumilip ako ng bahagya mula sa bukas na pintuan dahil pumasok na lang syang nagmamadali._

_Sa una, hindi umiimik si Inay. Marahil hindi alam kung anong gagawin dahil biglaan ang pagalis ni Itay. "Crisostomo, siguraduhin mong makakabalik sa dito sa atin... At ligtas. A-Ako na bahala sa kanila, hinding-hindi ko sila papabayaan." narinig ko namang sinabi ni Inay. Nang maramdaman kong paalis na sila sa kwarto, dali dali akong pumunta sa isang upuan upang hindi masabihan na nakikinig sa usapan ng mga matatanda. Tumingin ako kay Itay at nilapitan nya ako at yinakap. "Tatagan mo ang loob mo, anak." kumalas ito sa pagkakayakap at tumingin kay Inay. Binulungan nya ito at tumango pabalik si Inay._

_Yan ang huli kong narinig sa kanya._


End file.
